roleplay_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2017 OC Creation Competition
Towards the end of March, Fandom Roleplay Network will be hosting its first ever inter-wiki event. We're excited to start off with a bang with an OC Creation Competition. If you have registered, please use the box below to create the page. Type the name of your character after the / and press "Create" to begin. Registration To register, please leave a comment saying that you would like to participate, and which wiki you will be representing. Judges In order to register as a judge, you must be an administrator on at least one participating wiki. Only one judge from each wiki will be allowed to register. You may not register as both a judge and a competitor. Competitors In order to register as a competitor, you must be an active user or staff member of any or multiple participating wiki(s). You may only enter once, so please select only one of your wikis to represent. REGISTRATION CLOSED MARCH 20 Wiki Judge Competitors Entry Awards FNaF-RP N/A DB511611 N/A FalcoLombardi99 /Daisuko, King of Red Fifth Place Pushing Guy N/A Ubertheif N/A OrigChar ZeroByteS Person-Man-Thing Official N/A Roleplaying Online TheColdHell Are You Freddy For Ready /Sapphire Harss Second Place Foxyvsfreddy2 N/A Steven Universe Roleplay AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion Golden Forge /Green Diamond First Place, Best Description Runner Up Undertale RP Dove of Death Benalien430 /Tyler Lennart Fourth Place, Scariest OC Daponyx N/A Fredbear and freinds /Alexandria "Alex" Williams First Place, Best Backstory, Best Description Koolevan890 /Edward Fourth Place, Cutest OC Runner Up, Scariest OC Runner Up Paperjammed /Fiston Second Place, User's Choice, Cutest OC, Best Description Runner Up RichardCarter N/A Slade The Demon /Daryl "Captain Uranium" Graves Third Place, User's Choice Rules #One OC entry per user. ##You may not make multiple entries to represent multiple wikis. You must choose one to represent. ##Judges may not participate in the competition, but non-judge administrators may. #No self insert, OP, or Mary Sue characters. #All characters must be built from the ground up in the time allotted for the competition. No using pre-made or re-skinned characters. #Images must: ##be drawn by (or specifically for) the author for this competition or must be licensed as free use. (link to source must be provided) ##Doll makers or character creators may be used if the doll/character creator is cited. ##Any pictures must be SFW. NSFW pictures will cause you to be disqualified from the competition. ##Images are optional. #No editing any other contestant’s entry. Doing so will cause you to be disqualified from the competition. #Follow the OC page template preloaded with a createbox found at either the top or bottom of this page. This includes the infobox. Judging *One admin from each participating wiki will be chosen to judge the event. This is to prevent any bias. *Characters will be judged based on: **Story **Believability **Traits **Flaws *Awards will be given out for: **Best Backstory (Special Award) **Best Description (Special Award) **Cutest OC (Special Award) **Scariest OC (Special Award) **User’s choice (Special Award)(Users may not vote for their own entry) **Overall best character (Ranked first to last) Category:Events Category:Official